The present invention relates to printable sheet materials. More particularly, the invention relates to sheet materials including paper, plastic film, woven fabrics, synthetic non-woven fabrics, other thin flexible materials, and laminates of such materials, upon which it is desired to imprint designs, patterns, graphics, photographs, and textual and instructional matter through the use of computer-directed printers.
The need is constantly increasing for imprinting designs, patterns, graphics, photographs, and textual and instructional matter on flexible materials of the foregoing types. Through the use of computers and computer data and information input devices and systems, data, designs, graphics and photographic and textual matter can be readily received and manipulated and thereafter electronically displayed and/or printed out at computer direction. Many flexible sheet materials, even some of the most desirable graphic and photographic papers, are not entirely suitable for feeding to and through the well-known computer printers. This is because many of such materials are not dimensionally stable in their cross direction or machine direction with the application of printer inks or colorants, or they display front and/or back surface characteristics that are not compatible with the computer printer drive mechanisms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved sheet materials having a print surface adaptable for receiving computer-generated printed designs, patterns, photographs, and textual and instructional information thereon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide leather, simulated leather, paper, fabrics, flexible woods and wood veneers, flexible plastics, foils, metalized fabrics and plastics and like sheet materials having a print surface on one or both faces thereof adaptable for receiving printed designs, patterns, graphics, photographs and textual and instructional information as directed by a computer.
It is another object of the invention to provide unique method for handling sheet materials which require printing thereon of detailed designs, patterns, graphics, photographs, and textual and instructional information.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a unique method for printing designs, patterns, graphics or photographs on a wide variety of flexible sheet materials having a print surface on a face thereof with such designs, patterns, graphics or photographs being applied as directed by a computer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, taken with the accompanying drawings.